The Choice Of Your Life
by xxAnimeLoveMasterxx
Summary: Deidara has finaly quit the Akatsuki and is headed back to the village. He meets up with his old friends and family, but will Ōnoki allow him to stay in the village or not. At the same time the Village of the Hidden Mist is getting revenge..full sum insid


___**Sum:** Deidara has finaly quit the Akatsuki and is headed back to the village. He meets up with his old friends and family, but will Ōnoki allow him to stay in the village or not. At the same time the Village of the Hidden Mist is getting revenge on the Sato clan. What will happen to the Stone Village in this crisis?_

* * *

___Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

___Beta Reader: Dana-Eliza_

* * *

**___Heres the story i hope you like it :)_**

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

_I'm wearing my old clothes. My moss brown long sleeve shirts with its light yellow rim open out, like always. I had another shirt on underneath the first so no one would see my chest. I tied a brown belt around my waist to keep my shirt in place. I had a pair of black shorts on, the top covered by my green shirt. I kept my Akatsuki sandals; they were the only good part of the wardrobe that Pein had given us. I took the socks off, they looked weird. I also took out my ponytail and let my hair go free. I combed a part of it over my left eye. I hated it when people called me a girl. This way there's no girly hairstyle on me. My rogue headband was still lying on my forehead. The deep long scratch across the Stone symbol was left there._

_The Akatsuki broke up and went back to their separate villages. It seems like the tailed beasts were too strong for us. Itachi is lucky to see his little brother, Sasuke back in the Leaf Village. Although I'm not sure if the greeting would be pleasant. I'm stuck with my older twin brother, Denji. He's probably off on another mission. YAAAAWWN! Man it's so boring. I'm off to my village now, the Stone Village. I wonder what the old man Ōnoki is going to say when he sees me. I doubt it he'll let me be a normal ninja again after I had left the village to become a rogue ninja. I only joined the Akatsuki, because Itachi's sharingan didn't appreciate my art. I wanted to show him what real art looked like! But it's behind me now. I hope he doesn't compare me to Denji. Man I hate that guy. Father had only eye for him and had never shown any interest in me. I think that's why I left, because nobody appreciated my art!_

_I was walking through the forest. The leaves were luscious and green. The fresh wind blew across my face, leaving only a cool breeze. I walked past some bathroom stalls. "Man, I really gotta go!" so I went in, like any guy who didn't want to wet their pants would. Man, it smelled! (Scene of Deidara peeing blocked out.)_

"Ahhhhh….that feels better." I walked down the cracked and blood stained steps of the bathroom and started walking again. It was a boring sensation, just walking. I put my bag down by one of the old trees and opened it up. The thick white clay was moist as ever. I took a small clump of it and closed it back up. I let my hand-mouth eat it. 3 seconds later a small white spider crawled out of my hand, its thin legs bounced itself off my hand and it landed on the floor. It looked funny when it crawled around like a helpless baby. I heard a small rustle from the bushes, but ignored it. I let it go and laid down on the tree next to the bag. The spider just looked for something to do and walked away into the woods. My legs ached from all that walking.

And there it was again. I jumped over the bushes and caught some cloth. It was light brown. I pulled it and out came a person with a couple of berries in the hand. It landed on my lap. The person got off me**,** but it didn't turn around.

"Hey who are you?" I yelled at it.

"A-A-Anaki, nice to meet you**,**" it said in a small voice. It was wearing a light-pink kimono adorned with a cherry blossom pattern. A long brown belt wrapped around its waste with a big bow in the back. It had soft and straight blonde hair, but lighter than mine; the hair was tied up in a tick, high pony tail.

_I've heard that name before. Where was it…Oh yeah!_

"Anaki Sato, from the ninja academy. Man**, **it's been a long time" I gave him a huge hug and there it was, my first mistake. I wanted to make sure**,** but nope it's there. "Y-Y-Y-You're a g-g-girl?" I finally got out.

**Anaki's POV**

"Mister please stop!" I yelled. He let go of me and I turned around and slapped him. He apologized after that, rubbing his red cheek. I recognized his face right away. Nii-chan (big brother) would bring him over all the time. I dropped all the berries from my hands and gave him a big hug. I stuck my head in his neck. "De-de-kun!" I said rubbing my head on his shoulder. I let go of him, but kept my hold on his shoulders. "I've missed y-" I let go of his shoulders and started waving my hands in a worried "no" way, "No what I mean is, umm….nii-chan is waiting for me back home. You wanna come?" I asked him, giving him a small grin, trying to forget what almost had happened.

"Ahhh...okay, why not. I haven't seen him in a while. Sure, why not, Aki-chan," he said with a bit of a smirk at the end. He only calls me "Aki-chan" when he's making fun of me. _"OH NO! Did he here what I said before?" _I tried not looking panicked, but I really hope that he didn't figure out my crush on him. I got up and brushed myself off, he might have been doing the same thing. I took a deep breath and let it out-

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"_Oh nooooooooo! Stay calm! STAY CALM!" _I took another deep breath and turned to him with a really cute smile. "Umm….ya know, just picking up berries, looking at flowers, the usual." I said in a high-pitched-cute voice kind of thing.

"Gee Anaki, I thought you had changed. Guess you're still the same since I last saw you. The only thing different about you is…well…nothing." he said looking the other way.

"Umm... I'm sorry about that" I said in a low voice. I knew what he was trying to say. That I looked more like a girl that before. He just didn't want to hurt my feeling, that's all. In a way it felt nice that he was actually trying to hide his sensitive side. Even when he told me he had one, back at the academy.

"Oh no... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he said still turning away. "It's just- well I've- no, what I mean is- hey lets change the subject" he said looking at me this time with a sweat drop on his face.

"Okay!" I chirped. The wind blew slightly. It was cool and refreshing and it smelled like…like…like _SMOKE_! My eyes went big. I shot a look at Deidara and he looked at me. He turned around and using his ninja speed, ran to the place where the explosion had been. A track of dust was left behind him as he ran.

I tried running as fast as I could. Although I was a medical ninja and had the bloodline of the Sato clan, it didn't mean that I can run that fast. About halfway there Deidara came at me in a flash. He picked me up and flashed back. I could feel his warm and gentle yet muscular arms under my knees and my back. I looked in the direction he was going. The trees and bushes fazed past us in light speed that it made me feel dizzy. I shrieked a bit and tried to somehow curl into a ball. It seemed that Deidara noticed this and stopped. I almost went flying. By now I was clinging onto Deidara's shirt, shaking like I had seen a ghost.

He put me beside an old tree and gently put my head down on the grass. I was still shaking. The grass was as soft as a cloud. He caressed my head gently.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen. I'll be right back." I slowly nodded my head and drifted off into a deep sleep. I heard Deidara fly back off to the explosion.

When I woke up again I saw something yellow. I tried opening up my eyes a little bit more, but they hurt too much. I moaned a bit, since I still felt tired.

"So you must be awake?" said a familiar voice. It sounded like a general's voice, like of a high officer or one of the Tsuchikage's officers.

I shot my eyes open in a startled way. _I know that voice from somewhere__**, **_I thought to myself. The yellowness I saw before was soft hair. I looked around just to be sure. I threw my hands around his neck. "De-de-kun, you came and saved me! I'm so happy!" I screamed.

"Uhhg…umm...well sorry, but this isn't Deidara," said the voice in an I'm-sorry-to-let-you-down way. "A-Actually this is Denji," he said.

I was shocked. I always spent time with Denji and I knew him like a brother. How could I forget that voice! I looked around and found Deidara standing right next to him. He looked kind of irritated. "Ohh…I'm s-sorry Denji nii-san," I said in a low whisper.

"Wait! You call him '-san' while all I get is that stupid nickname!" Deidara shouted. I had tears in my eyes trying not cry. Denji karate-chopped him in the head and looked back at me again.

"Don't worry Princess Anaki. I'm just happy to see you again," he said with a smile at the end. I smiled back with tears trying not to fall from my eyes. I asked him to put me down. I brushed myself off and looked at Deidara**.** He looked a bit shocked or maybe constipated.

"Y-Y-Y-You're a p-p-princess!" he asked, his expression showing that he didn't believe he was stupid enough to not see that.

"Y-Yah…I-I'm Princess Anaki Sato of the Sato clan, but I have the _Kekkei Genkai _of my mother's clan, the Tadashi clan. I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but I thought you would have figured it out by now…" I said with a jerking smile at the end.

He started looking down and scratched his head in disbelief. It looked like his brother got sight of that too.

"Look after you left the family and joined the Akatsuki, you've been nothing but trouble. The least you could do is apologize to our greatest noble family in the Stone Village" Denji shot in a stern voice. At that Deidara was shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. He put his hands in his baggy short pockets and sighed.

"I-I-I'm sorry," he mumbled. "It's been a while since I've been to the village, I guess Denji nii-san's right. I have been 'nothing but trouble'."

"N-No you haven't" I said holding onto his arm. "Y-You helped me when we were kids." I turned around to Denji, "Dede-ku- no I mean Deidara saved me when two genin tried to attack me." He gave me a 'thanks for the help' look. After that it was all quiet from there on out, but I still held onto his arm rubbing my head against it like a cat would do to its master's leg. Nothing seemed to be the matter, not until dark came along…

The Phantom Struck At Midnight…

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
